Shake Up Olympus
by Hay Is For Horses
Summary: CeCe, Rocky, and the gang find out that they're demigods and when Rachel predicts a quest, CeCe must lead her old and new friends into a darkness unknown. Deuce/CeCe, Percabeth. Rating may go up in future chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Coming and The Prophecy

It was summertime and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Sammi, Lucy, and Victoria were sitting in the sunshine relaxing and talking about their days.

"All head counselors please report to the Big House immediately", rang Chiron's voice over the loudspeakers. Slowly, Percy got up and helped up Annabeth and the two walked off to the Big House. Equally slowly, everyone else followed except Sammi who went back to her cabin, number 6.

"There are many demi-gods being found across the country and I need you to split yourselves into four groups of three and one group of four and go looking for these demi-gods. Once you are in your groups, I will tell you the locations your group will be looking in", Chiron said as everyone came into the Big House.

Percy, Annabeth, Lucy, and Victoria were the group of four. The other groups were Clarisse, Chris, and George, Travis, Katie, and Miranda, Jenna, Nico, and Will, and Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Ok now that that's settled. You will each go to one place where the demi-god rate is highest and we will send other groups of slightly younger campers to the other less populated areas", Chiron said after about five minutes, "Clarisse, Chris, and George will be going to Atlanta, Georgia. You may go." Clarisse, Chris, and George made their way to the door.

"Travis, Katie, and Miranda, you will be searching in St. Louis, Missouri (Travis, Katie, and Miranda walked out). Jenna, Nico, and Will, you will be going to Boston Massachusetts (Jenna, Mandy, and Will exit the Big House). Jason, Piper, and Leo, you will be going to New York, New York (Jason, Piper, and Leo exit). And last but not least, Percy, Annabeth, Lucy, and Victoria, you will go to Chicago since you are the largest group and there are the most demi-gods there. Good Luck." Chiron said as they walked out the door.

Percy, Annabeth, Lucy, and Victoria had made it to Chicago where they saw a group of kids sitting on the steps of an apartment complex.

"That's them", Victoria said, "We already looked over the rest of the city which should I say so myself is HUGE!"

There were about nine kids there in all. Chiron was right this place had the most demi-gods. All the other groups got back a while ago with only four or five each.

A redhead girl in the group noticed them looking at them.

"Hey, are you guys looking for something?" she asked. As she said that, her companions turned to look at the group of four.

"Yes we were looking for you. Hi, I'm Percy. Have you heard of Greek Mythology?" Percy asked stepping forward. Annabeth slapped him. She though they should've made at least a slight plan before telling them who they were

"Err… Hi, I'm CeCe and this is Flynn, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Henry, Gunther, Tinka, and Emily, Henry's friend", said the redhead girl pointing out each person. She seemed to be the spokesperson of the group.

"Yeah, I've heard of Greek Mythology. Zeus and Hera and stuff like that right?" said Rocky.

"Yeah, all of you guys are demi-gods", Annabeth said, "That means that you have one godly parent and one mortal parent."

"But the gods don't really exist", said Henry.

"CeCe, could you bring your mom down here?" Lucy asked.

"Sure", CeCe said running up the steps and into the apartment complex.

"I'll prove it to you, Henry", said Lucy with a smug look on her face.

Soon, CeCe came back with her mom dragging along behind her.

"Did you tell her about the demi-god thing?" Rocky asked CeCe.

"Nope, she already knew. She told me she was suspecting something like this to happen back when I turned 13."

"Ok, this is celestial bronze", said Lucy, "It only harms monsters and half-bloods or demi-gods is the more formal term." She dragged the blade down Mrs. Jones' arm and nothing happened. She then proceeded to do the same to CeCe and blood came dripping out.

"Wow, wait so does this mean we're twice as vulnerable?" asked Henry, worry coating his face.

"Unfortunately, yes", Annabeth told him. Henry seemed to get a little paler.

"Alright, could you all go get your parents so we can talk about moving you to Camp Half-Blood? Camp Half-Blood is the only place demigods can train and live without monsters constantly on their back. You can stay there year-round or just come in the summer." Annabeth explained.

"But what about me and Rocky? We dance on Shake It Up", CeCe said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I think you would be safer if you were at camp", Victoria said in a very Annabeth-like tone.

"Ok", Percy started when all the parents had arrived. They were in CeCe's apartment, "Do any of you parents know who the godly parent of your child or children are. That way we may be able to tell if your child should stay just the summer or the entire year."

"Flynn, your father is Hermes", Mrs. Jones said, "and CeCe, you are not mine. You were an abandoned at a young age and place in a foster home where I adopted you when you were 1. You probably don't remember. I cannot say I wasn't a little surprised when I found out that you were a demigod too but as I already knew about this world I wasn't too surprised. That is to say that your godly parent is unknown."

"Rocky, you are not mine. I adopted you from my friend, Charles when he couldn't take care of you. Your mother is Athena", said Mrs. Blue.

"Rocky, you're my half-sister", Annabeth told her excitedly.

"Ty", Mrs. Blue continued, "You are mine. Your father is Hephaestus."

"Deuce, your father is Apollo", said Mrs. Martinez.

"Gunther and Tinka, your mother is Aphrodite", said Mr. Hessenheffer. _Well that explains the sparkles and gold shoes, _thought pretty much everyone in the room.

"Henry, you are adopted so I don't know who your godly parent is. Actually, this half-blood stuff is very new to me." Ms. Dillon said

"I'm adopted?" Henry exclaimed, "Why did no one tell me?"

"We were thinking the same thing", CeCe and Rocky exclaimed simultaneously looking at their mothers.

"Emily, your mother is Demeter", her father said.

"That doesn't surprise me a lot. I'm really good with plants. You should see the geraniums in my windowsill!" she replied.

"Well I think that all of you should be able to get by on just the summer session. But it depends on who CeCe and Henry's parents are", Victoria said.

"How do we get back to camp?" asked Flynn who had been quiet through the whole enchilada.

"Why don't we contact camp and get some pegasi?" Annabeth said.

"Ok, Mrs. Jones, can we use your sink to Iris message camp?" Percy asked.

"Sure", she replied.

A couple minutes later, 7 pegasi arrived.

"Can't people down there see the pegasi?" asked Deuce.

"No, non-magic people can't see through the Mist which prevents mortals from seeing magical things", Lucy explained. Victoria got on her own pegasi and the other pairings were Percy and Annabeth, Lucy and Gunther, Ty and Tinka, CeCe and Deuce, Rocky and Flynn, and Henry and Emily.

As soon as they got to camp, everybody stared at CeCe. _What is everyone looking at?_ she wondered. She then realized that they were staring the place a little above her head. As she looked up, the sign was already fading but she could tell that it was a helmet-like thing.

"CeCe, I think we just found out your godly parent. You just got claimed by Hades", Percy said.

"Hades? My godly parent is Hades?" CeCe asked.

"Yup. Wassup half-sister?" said Victoria seeming much less tense now that they were back at camp.

Soon everyone else got claimed and shown to their rooms and the whole group was hanging out at the beach until dinnertime. Henry's parent turned out to be Athena (no surprise there).

A couple of weeks later, after practice for the day, Percy, Annabeth, Lucy, Victoria, Nico, Sammi, CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka were sitting on the beach discussing their day when suddenly, thunder roared and rain started to fall, which freaked everyone out a little since they all knew that bad weather tended to pass up the camp.

"All campers report to the Dining Hall at once", said Chiron on the loudspeakers.

When everyone was in the Dining Hall, Chiron started to speak,

" Do you remember Bessie, the Ophiotaurus? The one thing that could topple the gods if killed and sacrificed? Well it was stolen last night. We suspect Gaea." Everyone gasped collectively. The newest demigods already knew about Gaea and they knew enough to be deathly terrified of her.

Suddenly, Rachel, the Oracle, stood.

"_Cinque semidei nel luogo dei sogni_

_Troverà il modo per fermarla schemi_

_Un periranno un errore che fanno_

_Non possono tornare cosa Gea prende."_

Everyone was confused. It sounded as if Rachel had just prophesied in Italian but no one knew what she said. Suddenly, CeCe stood up.

"I know what that means. It's an old, old prophecy in my family. My real family."

"But Rachel just prophesied this and you don't know your real family", Chiron said suspiciously.

"I know but I know that prophecy. I can feel it. Do you want to hear it in English?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

"Ok", CeCe took a deep breath,

"Five demigods in the place of dreams

Will find a way to stop her schemes

One shall perish a mistake they make

They cannot get back what Gaea takes."

Everyone in the hall was now more confused than ever. No one knew how CeCe had heard this prophecy before or how she knew Italian, not even CeCe herself. The prophecy itself also confused people. What did it mean? Why was it predicted in Italian? So many questions rippled through the air. Suddenly, Chiron stood and thumped his hoof on the table.

"CeCe, as you are the one that knows this prophecy the best you should lead this quest", he said, "Now four other campers must be chosen."

Deuce didn't really know what he was doing when he raised his hand.

"I'll go", he said. The Aphrodite girls started laughing at him for actually _volunteering _to go on a quest. Then, the entire Ares cabin started laughing their heads off at "the puny kid wanting to go off on some quest."

"Since CeCe is leading the quest, she gets to decide who she wants to go with her", Chiron said.

"Well", CeCe began, "Deuce can come I guess and I'd like Rocky there as well since she's my best friend. Since I'm really new to this half-blood business, I want Percy and Annabeth since they have been on the most quests. And that's five."

"Ok, you five pack. I think you have a good idea of where to look and you will depart tomorrow morning. Argus will drive you to the mainland and then you must find your own way", Chiron said.


	2. Author's Note!

Hi all! I'm so sorry but I have run clear out of ideas for Shake Up Olympus. I am debating whether or not to just end this story, but since a lot of you don't seem to want me to, I will just ask anyone for ideas and if you have any, PM me! Thanks.


End file.
